


The Lady With The Golden Eyes

by thecuriositycore



Series: Repleti Carnem [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Monster!Clive, Short Story, Technically Vore, Wendigo!Clive, it doesn't look related to Layton but it's related to a Layton AU I promise, teeth and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuriositycore/pseuds/thecuriositycore
Summary: Sometimes Clive pretended to be a she. The Lady was good at her job, after all - nothing else lured men in quite so easily as a pretty lady signalling she wanted to share their bed. The Lady was a maneater, though - and not in the way people thought. Nobody seemed to realize that anyone she shared her bed with, was never seen again. For an eternally hungry Wendigo, Clive was perfectly okay with that.





	The Lady With The Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hidie ho it's me back with another gross disgusting self indulgence fic. This one is tons more risque, and contains the first real suggestive scene I've done in literal years. Normally I get flustered and have to write it in as a timeskip so I feel like I'm making some progress on that front.  
> Anyway this is connected to 'Follow Me Down' in a big way - not related to the plot, but definitely is in the timeline and so I figured I may as well put it here too, following the other one.
> 
> It sort of jumps back and forth between pronouns, but I assure you that it's still Clive either way. Just a degree of separation between Wendigo Boy and The Lady.
> 
> Welp. I've run out of relevent-sounding data so I'll be on my way. Enjoy~!
> 
> TCC

If there was one thing that always, no matter what, came in handy, it was his ability to alter his form. His best, most convincing shapes were the 'Clive' that everybody knew, and his normal, taller, skinny inhuman one – but the lady that he'd started playing with the last few years... Now she definitely had earned her keep, so to speak.  
With golden eyes and long, semi-curly brown hair, she was always a hit with most men; them being more eager for a night copulating with a pretty girl than paying attention to whether or not she was a good, safe person. A little danger seemed if anything to entice them, drawing them in so close that Clive barely had to work at all to eat them – they were so eager for it at that point that the effort needed was minimal.

Seedy bars turned out to be the best place to pick up prey, for her. Clive's common forms took more planning, more effort, but The Lady With The Golden Eyes needed no such care and caution. She was a common sight in bars – a mystery woman that came, enticed a man away, and returned a few weeks later to do it all again. She had a reputation as a maneater – in the way that referred to her having multiple sexual partners, of course, but in the other way it was just as accurate. Not that anyone was aware.

He – or rather, _she_ , was in one such bar again tonight. With Hershel working late – another night spent in his office grading papers and such – Clive was able to stay out, able to don his oh-so-popular Lady shape and sashay into the latest seedy bar that he hadn't been seen in for ages.  
The reactions upon him – _her_ – entering the bar never ceased to please him.

The moment she walked in, she had attention. More than a few men had their attention held by something else, to be sure, but a good, easy number were focused on her. The first one brave enough to approach, was the one he decided to take that night.   
He was a fair size, shaggy copper-blond hair, dark eyes, and a build that wasn't actually half bad. Perhaps he just liked this bar. The company, the drinks, the atmosphere – she didn't care. All that mattered was getting him alone.

“Pretty thing like you don't often come to a place like this. You're not lost, are you?” The words sounded concerned but his tone sounded eager. Hopeful. He wanted her alone. She did too, but in an entirely different, more bloody way.

“I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am, and what I'm looking for.” She eyed him, then, half-smirking in that way that rarely failed to hook them in. “I can take care of myself, don't worry. You don't come to a place like this without knowing what to expect.” Layering it just right. The personality had to be just so, had to be tempting enough, or they'd wriggle free like a fish trying to loose itself from a hook.

He always hated the conversation. Comparatively, the Lady had it easy; all she had to do was sound enticing and as though she'd only come for a night in somebody else's bed – but he still hated having to wear the personality. It was much more fun as Clive, stalking through the night, keeping pace with their steps until they went somewhere quiet and alone, at which point he could _strike_ and gobble them down, leaving nothing but a few bloodstains behind.  
Still though – the Lady was made sure to sound convincing. Too shallow, and they'd lose interest and leave. It was like fishing, in that respect.

If you didn't hold the fish's interest, it would leave without biting. And he needed them to bite, so very badly.  
He needed them to bite the Lady's hooks in the same way most fishermen did – to reel them in, and _eat_ them.

0o0o0o0

It had taken longer than usual – the time always varied, always changed from person to person in regards to how long they had to be teased and tempted before an offer was made, but eventually, offer they did. At first they'd clearly thought to get the Lady intoxicated, but a simple tease and quip was all that was needed to make them think that what they wanted, was all she'd come around for.  
They wanted her in their bed, naked and all to themselves for a night of pleasure. Clive wanted something in a similar vein, except not in such a pleasant, consensual, erotic fashion.

“Mmh, now you _are_ beautiful. Hard to believe that a girl like you ain't taken already.” The man lay in bed – his own bed in his own room he'd escorted the Lady there after they'd both decided to go somewhere more private – the Lady swaying about the room as she teased him with the notion of undressing.

“Well, I don't like being tied down. It's no fun to be trapped together with only one person. But tonight, that one person is gonna be you~” The Lady was good at what she did. The perfect tone, the perfect words, the perfect teasing to get them all hot and bothered. All that was needed was a simple poke of magic and they all but _begged_ to have her on top of them.  
She moved slowly, shedding a few layers until she was in only her underclothes. The man was already ridding himself of layers himself – not completely, he was being some manner of gentlemanly and clearly letting the Lady lead. How nice of him~  
“You have no idea how much I want you inside me~” She said, sliding up to rest on top of him – but the words were not meant in the manner the man would understand them. Here he was being completely, wholly honest. He very much wanted this man inside him. _Literally_. “I'm _aching_ , and you're the one I picked to help me~” Soft words, trailing off – the man beneath not saying anything.

The Lady closed in, cuddling up against him. Clive wouldn't go too far, but he liked the foreplay of teasing his meals and winding them up before eating. It was just too much fun – he loved to play with his food.

Hands running up the ladies back, playing with a bra that wasn't there – a poke of magic made him stop, the hands remained but that was all that she wanted. Bodies running up against each other, warm skin against warm skin as they writhed together atop the bedsheets.   
Hands trailing over each other's bodies, tracing the curves and taking in the forms. It was little more than just playtime for Clive, but he could see the man winding – up and up and almost entirely away.  
“I need you inside me, I need you to fill me up and make the aching go away~” Leaning away, guiding his hands to her belly and making them rub gently – the man didn't understand and at this juncture was too wound up to catch the true meaning. The man's reply was an affirmation, yes, yes, he would fill her up like no other man ever had, and internally Clive was laughing. This sort of play was his absolute favorite – he could never get this kind of hunting as his regular self.  
It was always fun to let the Lady take the reins for a night.

The Lady leaned back in, the man's hands returning to their roaming and shifting across her form as she pulled in closer and closer – nipping at his neck, a simple burst of magic to muffle any sounds that might be louder than the room could hide and a bit into the man himself to make him feel like heaven itself had blossomed within his form; and Clive bit down.  
The noise was fantastic – pain into pleasure; a spell that was always fun to let the Lady use; it kept struggling down and made his prey so _eager_ to slip down his throat and coalesce as a quivering mass in his empty, waiting, aching belly.

“ _I need you inside of me so badly..._ ” A voice that was still feminine, but now more monster than man. Clive's prey was in no state to respond beyond moaning in pleasure; every bite, every additional stripping of flesh making the man feel as though he was ascending. “ _Do you feel it? Every bite of flesh filling me up so perfectly?_ ” One of the man's hands that was still intact, still able to feel – Clive pressed it against the belly that was slowly stretching taut, holding it there even as he continued to feed. His stomach was groaning and shifting inside him – eternally eager for more and more, happy to take this man's entire mass and hold it within itself.   
Belly stretched and soft and pressing against his prey, groaning and shifting with each additional mote of flesh that slipped inside – it wasn't long before blood loss took the man beneath the Lady, and Clive gave in to the eternal aching hunger. Sharp teeth tore into the body left behind, no longer a romantic partner and now simply a meal – mouthfuls of meat sliding down his throat to join the rest of him in Clive's stomach, swollen and groaning.

Bones gulped down too – his system that was capable of digesting every part of a body more than happy to be filled even more. The sheets were bloody, but if he wasn't feeling too bad the next morning he could simply wash it away with a good dose of magic.  
For now, he simply lay back, curling up on the nice soft bed, hands rubbing gently up and down, back and forth, against the churning, gurgling stomach full to bursting with the man the Lady had just devoured.

“Look at that, you kept your promise... You said you'd fill me up, and you have – maybe not like no man ever has, but you're definitely worth a note. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your house, I-” A particularly loud gurgle from his stomach, and Clive brightened. “No? Good~ I need a shower before I go home, I think. Can't let Hershel catch wind of anything – clever clever man. I'd send him down to you, but well... I'm afraid he's too busy to make an appointment with me~” Quiet groaning of a stomach that was eager to work on it's contents, and Clive rubbed it more, before rolling onto his back, giving a yawn.  
“Maybe a rest first, though. You've gone and made me tired. Enjoy yourself in there – I certainly am~”

He would have to come up with an excuse about where he'd been all night, normally – but Hershel would have another class that morning, and wouldn't be home until that afternoon. Clive had more than enough time to rest off his most recent meal – the Lady would have to create her alibi, and without any trace of foul play, it would be as simple as just leaving and going someplace else for a while  
But for now... sleep. He could think more in the morning.

Another yawn, a healthy pat and rubbing of his stomach, and Clive was out like a light. It had been a good night – hopefully the next night he went hunting would be just as easy, and just as filling.

 


End file.
